Sarcasm Can Be Dangerous
by The Angels of Death
Summary: What can happen when Tenten and Neji are bored out of their minds on one summer’s day? They bicker madly. And when did Lee know telepathy?
1. Chapter One: Bored Out of My Mind

**Sarcasm can be Dangerous**

**By, The Angels of Death**

**Summary: **What can happen when Tenten and Neji are bored out of their minds on one summer's day? They bicker madly. And when did Lee know telepathy?

**Pairing:** Pairing SOON. Just not in this chapter. Maybe in the next chapter. Maybe.

**Chapter One: Bored Out of My Mind**

* * *

Drip.

Drip.

Drip.

The dripping sink faucet splattered droplets of water in the sink.

Drip.

Drip.

Drip.

The sound resounded throughout the entire house.

Sprawled lazily on the bed of her room, lay Tenten.

Drip.

Drip.

Drip.

Tenten yawned loudly. Summer was just too boring.

She languidly glanced at the figure stretched out on her windowsill, who was looking over Konoha with her two story view.

Drip.

Drip.

Drip.

"Neji, I know you want to be cool and everything, but sitting on an open windowsill can be dangerous."

He grunted in reply.

Tenten rolled her eyes and continued to speak; knowing full well that lying on a bed during the summer day was…

**HELLA BORING**.

"You never know, Neji. Things can happen. Things that YOU don't have control over."

He snorted haughtily. He had control of EVERYTHING. He _was_ a Hyuuga, after all.

"Tenten. Just to let you know, I am a Hyuuga. Far more superior than you. YOU don't even have a last name."

He snorted once more, before falling into a comfortable silence that he so much enjoyed to experience.

"…Are you trying to start something, Hyuuga?"

"Maybe I am. You got a problem with that?"

"You _know_ I've got a problem with it. I'm totally going to kick your ass."

He casually turned his view towards Tenten, and gave the infamous Hyuuga glare.

"…Kick your ass…with…words. Yeah."

"…………"

"Like, say, a bird comes FLYING AT YOU. And knocks you off the damn windowsill, hm? What now? Don't tell me that's not dangerous."

"…That's weak, Tenten."

"_What?_ That's INSANELY dangerous."

"…Is not. That's a weak argument. Come on Tenten. Bring. It. On."

"…Are you ridiculing me, you smart ass?"

"Yes. Yes I am. And I duly note that you remarked that my ass is smart. That's a fine compliment Tenten. Thank you for noticing."

"…So what if I call you a dumb ass?"

"Then the smart ass levels the dumb ass into a normal ass."

"……………!"

"…Oh yeah. I'm good."

"Shut your face, Neji. What if a raging storm appears out of nowhere, and you get struck with lightning?"

"…You can take me to the hospital. Then I'll wake up, you'll say 'I told you so' and we'll start this whole argument again."

Tenten huffed in annoyance. Freakin' Neji. She just wanted to punch his face in.

Neji eyed her, challenging her to continue.

"Neji."

"Hm?"

"You're really trying to say that sitting on an open window sill isn't dangerous?"

Drip.

Drip.

Drip.

"…Yes. Because I am a Hyuuga, far more superior than-…"

His words were cut off when Tenten produced a rock out of thin air and chucked it at him.

Neji dodged, lost balance, and fell out of the window.

Tenten gradually stood up, peering over the windowsill.

She was greeted with Neji, upside-down, with his arms crossed, and his sandals sticking to the bottom of her window sill like glue.

"Bet you didn't have control of that, now, did you?"

He huffed in annoyance.

* * *

They had moved downstairs now, since Tenten wanted to smash the kitchen sink for dripping water so annoyingly, and Neji tagged along. Because…he was cool like that.

Tenten snorted. Yeah right.

Neji sat on the floor with his arms crossed, sitting Indian style.

**A/N: I swear, I used to know what to call that, but it seems that I haven't written anything in a while, so I'm a bit rusty. XD**

Tenten sprawled lazily on the couch.

There.

Was.

Nothing.

To.

DO.

Tenten screamed in frustration, clutching her hair in anger. Neji glanced over and sighed.

"Stop."

"………"

"…Before you hurt yourself."

"Why I never knew that the _great Hyuuga _cared about such little things."

"…Out of consideration for the neighbors. Not for _you_."

"………………"

**A/N: Now that's a burn. XP**

Tenten's gaze lingered, before she turned to look somewhere else in the room.

She'd never let Neji know that his comment got to her.

Damn. She really wanted Lee to come over and cause a commotion. Maybe piss off Neji or something. It was in that moment that Tenten was struck by a dumb idea, but she tried anyways.

Tenten screwed her eyes shut and concentrated with all of her might.

'Lee. Calling Rock Lee. Come over to my house, pronto.'

A moment's silence.

There was loud knocking on the door.

Tenten jumped in surprise and answered the door.

Shining teeth.

Shining teeth blinded Tenten for a few moments, before her vision cleared and she saw the jubilant face of Rock Lee.

Neji sensed danger and turned his head towards the doorway, alert.

He saw who it was and slumped on the floor, in poor spirits.

Tenten, however, was ecstatic.

"PRAISE THE LORD!"

Lee grinned.

"Yes, Tenten! Praise the lord, with your NEVER ENDING PASSION FOR RELIGION!"

Tenten sweatdropped. Maybe her stroke of stupid may have been a bad idea.

"Right. Lee. Get in."

She pulled him in and shoved him in Neji's direction. He looked at her bewilderedly.

"Uuh…work your magic, Lee. Neji's so bored, he's been waiting for a challenge."

"Has he really?"

"…Why…yes."

"…OH JOY!"

He bolted out of the hallway and into the living room.

Tenten leaned against the door for a few seconds, before she heard a vase crash.

And she leapt into action.

"OY, TAKE IT OUTSIDE!"

* * *

Tenten coughed awkwardly. She currently sat at the dinner table with Neji, a large bump on his head, sitting on one side, and Lee, scoring a black eye, sitting on her other side. She herself had her hair in a wild mess, cuts randomly littered her shirt, and she had a bruise on the cheek.

……She grinned devilishly.

They had one **hell** of a fight.

She sighed happily, put an arm around their necks, and hugged them loosely.

"I _love_ you guys."

They blushed embarrassedly.

Tenten's father walked into to room, took in their appearance, and took his seat at the head of the table.

"Did you kids have a lot of time on your hands again?"

They all nodded robotically.

He sighed and chuckled a little.

"My little Tenten reminds me so much of me when I was younger. Used to get cuts and bruises all the time. Damn kids used to make fun of my hairdo."

Lee grew curious.

"Did you have a bun on your head like Tenten, our little dumpling head?"

Tenten socked him on the shoulder, hard. He winced, and waited for an answer.

"Naaah. I'm talking about back in the days."

Tenten's dad pointed to a wall that they hadn't noticed before.

Pictures…

Pictures of…

Tenten's dad with an afro.

Tenten's dad with a Mohawk.

Tenten's dad with large spiky hair.

Tenten's head dropped on the hard wood table in embarrassment.

That's when Tenten's mother came out with the dinner for the day.

"Tenten, head off the table. What did I tell you?"

Tenten sighed.

"That banging your head against the table can badly damage your brain and make you retarded."

"Exactly. Now go ahead and eat."

**TBC…**

* * *

**Oh yes. I'm back. So what do you think about this? I'm thinking about continuing it as well. No fluff, yet. Just nice and rude comments with brawling and Tenten's parents.**

**I'm loving this story already. XD**

**- The Angels of Death**


	2. Chapter Two: They Scream like Girls

**Sarcasm can be Dangerous**

**By, The Angels of Death**

**Summary: **What can happen when Tenten and Neji are bored out of their minds on one summer's day? They bicker madly. And when did Lee know telepathy?

**Pairing: **I added a little Nejiten fluff in here, but it's not much. Not yet, anyways. ;D

I wrote this story because I was abnormally emo about nothing. XD So…

**Dedicated to anyone feeling emo right now.**

**Chapter Two: They Scream like Girls**

* * *

Ring.

Ring.

Ring.

Neji yawned; his bare feet padded softly on the carpeted floor, as he went to go answer the door.

Ring.

Ring.

Ring.

He grumbled, and threw the door open grumpily.

It was near 4 in the morning, and the sun still hadn't shown itself yet.

He wondered who in their right minds would come over so early in the morning.

…Of course. It was Tenten, still outfitted in her pajamas.

Neji looked down and noticed she had walked over in her bunny slippers.

Her hair was a mess, and…

Ring.

Ring.

Ring.

…She continued to ring the doorbell. He stood right in front of her with the door wide open, and she still continued to attack the ringer.

Neji sighed and dragged her into the house, before she froze in the cold morning air.

…Not that he cared about her or anything. OF COURSE NOT! There could never even be a possibility of that. It was preposterous!

Tenten stood there, her head feeling fuzzy.

Neji yawned, leaning against the wall of his hallway.

"…Yes?"

"…Neji…"

"Hm?"

"…I feel…"

"………?"

"...I feel so EMO RIGHT NOW!"

She lunged at him unexpectedly, wrapping her arms tightly around him, burying her head in his warm chest.

Neji reacted quite embarrassedly, actually.

He had jumped in shock, his arms hovering in the air, not knowing what purpose they were for at times like this.

He recalled a soap opera where the SAME EXACT event had happened between the two protagonists.

…Of course, he never watched silly things like that.

………Yes. He didn't.

Although he possessed a whole drawer full of books.

Continuing on.

Neji remembered when the girl had thrown herself at the boy and he wrapped his arms around her lovingly-…

**Oh god no.**

Neji, eyebrow poised delicately upwards, didn't know what to do.

And this was when he felt stupid. Of course he didn't know such things as…

As…

…_feelings_…

He felt Tenten's grip around him tighten.

'…Oh god. I forgot that Tenten was taught under the Hokage to obtain inhuman strength. Will I _LIVE_?'

It was then that he also recalled something that Lee taught him earlier in their younger days. And yes. Lee did teach him something.

* * *

_**Flashback**_

_With a finger poised in the air, Lee continued on with his speech._

"_Neji, we're approaching the age when hormones are slowly taking over our bodies and making us think things that just shouldn't be thought of."_

"_So you're admitting that you're having dirty thoughts? You're turning into a pervert?"_

_Lee blushed, and Neji chuckled. Yes. Chuckled._

"_Now, girls can be leeches when they want attention. They'll just LATCH on to you and won't let go until they get what they want."_

"…_Lee, that sounds dirty."_

"_Only to your dirty little mind, my incompetent friend. Anyways, when a female is emotionally unstable at the moment, you need to COMFORT her. Hug her, pat her on the head, do SOMETHING to make her feel better."_

"…_Now why the heck would I do that?"_

"…_I don't really know. Gai-sensei said we had to do that to 'get some', but he never really elaborated on that subject, really."_

"_Get some? Some what? Magic scrolls?"_

"…_You know…that makes sense."_

_Neji and Lee wore confused expressions on their innocent little faces._

"_We should ask someone later."_

"_YOSH!"_

_**End Flashback**_

* * *

Neji slowly lowered his arms and…

…

……

…………

………………

…Patted Tenten awkwardly on the head.

"U-uh…there there, Tenten. There…there…"

Tenten slowly lifted her head up to look him into the eyes.

"…There there? I walk here early in the morning, and all I get is a pat on the head and a 'there there'? ARE YOU _SERIOUS_?"

Tenten stalked out of the door.

"I'm going to try Lee's house."

Neji stood there, dumbfounded.

Wait.

Wait just one second.

LEE WAS A BETTER CHOICE THAN HIM?

With that thought racing in his mind, he nimbly caught her wrist, and pulled her into a warm embrace.

Awkward nonetheless, but it would've looked pretty damn fluffy, if anyone was watching.

'Oh yeah, I'm slick.'

Tenten snuggled into the embrace gratefully.

And froze.

'…I'm…hugging…someone. I'm hugging a male. I'm hugging NEJI. OH MY GOD. I feel all GIRLY now! EW, EW, EW, EW!!!'

Tenten panicked, not knowing what to do. If she leapt out of the embrace, he would be greatly offended. She breathed slowly and observed their current situation.

'The situation is frighteningly comfortable, and I did come here to be comforted. And Neji is actually doing SOMETHING, instead of just STANDING THERE like a non-responsive…THING. So I might as well take advantage of the situation. Yes, I'll just try and enjoy it.'

…She didn't really have to try. She knew she enjoyed it. It was just…

**DENIAL**.

* * *

Lee whistled as he entered the room nonchalantly.

"NEJI, IT'S TIME FOR OUR DAILY MORNING-…OH MY GOD, WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO OUR BELOVED FLOWER?"

Neji broke apart from the tight embrace, blushing scarlet, and Tenten leapt away as if she was burned badly from the touch. They both stared at each other long and hard, not knowing how to react. Lee coughed, breaking the awkward silence. Tenten's voice was unusually squeaky.

"…Um…Lee. Hi."

Lee, however, was freaking out.

"Wha-…What? Why? Wait. What? Wait. Waaaaait."

"Calm down Lee! I was just…uh…feeling really emo."

Lee didn't believe her.

"LIES, ALL OF IT."

Neji sighed.

"Lee, Tenten's emotions was chemically unbalanced at the time, so I comforted her like you taught me before."

Lee stopped freaking out, and he had hearts in his eyes.

"You-…you listened to one of my lessons?"

Lee sniffled a little.

"I'm so…honored…"

Tenten groaned. This was just getting nowhere.

So.

Being the way Tenten was, she faked fainting. Because she got bored.

She swooned and collapsed heavily on the floor.

Lee screamed like a girl.

Neji's eyes nearly popped out of his eye sockets.

Both of them looked at each other, their eyes clearly yelling out,' What do we do?'

Tenten drummed her fingers lightly against the tiled floor, waiting to see how they were going to react.

They both screamed like little sissies and ran away, panicking.

Tenten slowly lifted herself from the floor, and sat down, leaning against the wall.

"How long will it take them to realize that I have their weapons, so they can't go sparring?"

She brooded at their reaction.

"…Those guys _suck_. But I love them anyways."

**TBC…**

* * *

**This chapter really didn't go anywhere. XD I'm sorry about that. But I hope it was just a teensy bit entertaining, by the least.**

**Yes, I realize I make most of the characters…out of character. Forgive me. But it's how I like to write.**

**I just find it funny when I imagine Lee and Neji freaking out and screaming like girls. _What fun. _:D**

**- The Angels of Death**


End file.
